Connecting and disconnecting garden hoses to a hose bib (faucet) or to another hose can be trying at times. Unless you have strong hands or use a wrench it is hard to get the connections tight enough so that they won't leak. Taking them off or apart is the same story, requiring strong hands or a wrench. Complicating the problem is that, with time, mineral buildup and corrosion can make them even harder to take apart. Another factor is that most hoses that one can buy nowadays have flimsy ends which become dented with normal use, further aggravating the connection problem. There are quick connectors on the market now but, unlike the Easy Connect, they suffer from many of the same problems mentioned above—usually requiring two hands for insertion or removal and becoming harder to work with time. This invention, the Easy Connect, solves all of these problems for home gardeners and professional gardeners alike by offering one-handed installation and removal and a reliable seal every time. It is fast, simple and easy to use (even Granny can do it), and it is easily maintainable. Maintenance is simple, requiring only an occasional cleaning plus an infrequent change of the sealing o-rings. Professional gardeners, for whom equipment ease-of-use, reliability, and maintainability are paramount, will want this product. Home gardeners will love the Easy Connect for the same reasons.